Skate Park
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: Annabeth and Piper go to the skate park during a thunderstorm. Cute guys and stitches are included. Mortal AU. A little OOC. Cover art by mormoc on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I wrote over winter break. It will probably be about 7 chapters and I will update it every few days. Reviews are appreciated!**

Annabeth's POV

"So what's the plan for today." I called back to my best friend Piper.

I hear her huffing and puffing trying to keep up with me.

"Well maybe if you didn't leave me behind 5 minutes ago you would have heard me."

I rolled my eyes and threw my left leg down to the ground then pushed off of the ball of my foot to make me go ahead of my friend.

"Ugh Annabeth stop doing that."

I laughed and slowed down a bit waiting for her to catch up.

"Well maybe if you were in better shape you could keep up."

Piper snorted and looked up from the pavement to meet my gaze.

"You're just as out of shape as I am and it's not my fault that I like cheese and Starbucks iced coffee."

I wrinkled my nose.

"That is honestly one of the worst food combos I have ever heard of."

Piper swerved in front of me and picked up some speed.

"C'mon we need to get there before that storm hits. I want to fit in a few good ramps and half pipes, maybe the wall curve if were lucky."

My foot hit the ground and pushed off a few more times and I was soon next to Piper again.

"If you hadn't been taking your time earlier climbing up that big hill we would probably be there by now."

Piper and I glided down the street and rolled to a stop at the stop sign.

"We will be there in a few minutes and if we have to ride back through the rain then so be it," Piper sighed.

I shook my head and hopped back on my board and continued down the street.

"If I see one strike of lightening or hear one crack of thunder so help me I'm sacrificing you to Zeus." I muttered.

Piper laughed.

"Human sacrifices won't help your fear of storms."

Grumbling I looked up at the grey clouds in the distance and tried to pick up some more speed. If there's one thing I hate more than spiders it's thunder storms.

"Let's just get there, have some fun, then go."

"Okay pansy cake lets go." Piper said as we continued on our skate boards heading down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter done! Please reveiw!**

Piper's hair flew out behind her as she glided down the ramp. She turned and headed over to the wall curve, sliding up one side and down the other with ease.

When she started to slow down Piper hopped off her board and walked over to me.

"Did that look good?" She asked.

"See for yourself." I replied showing her my phone screen.

Piper played back the video I just took of her and grinned.

"Send that one to me." She said and handed me back my phone.

"Absolutely," I quickly sent the video to her and got up from the bench I was sitting on.

I grabbed my board and was about to get on when I heard a rumble come from the distance.

"Oh gods," I mumbled.

"Just do one more ride then we can be done for the day." Piper called out to me.

Looking up at the grey clouds, they were even darker then my eyes and seemed to be getting darker by the minute.

"Okay," I replied shakily.

I climbed up onto the largest half pipe at the skate park and set my board down on top.

I look down to Piper and she gave me a thumbs up.

Slowly, I took a deep breath and hopped onto my skate board.

As quickly as I came down the ramp I was already up the other side.

I shifted my hips and feet to perform a frontside so I could go back down.

As I was going up the other side, I started to crouch to try and preform a

360 when I saw lightening strike the ground a few yards in front of the half pipe.

What followed was a large clap of thunder and the next thing I knew my board was a few feet in the air in front of me and I was falling.

My head hit the hard metal bottom of the half pipe and my whole word went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A longer chapter is a (hopefully) good chapter. R &R!**

* * *

Something kept falling onto my face.

It was wet and cold.

Rain.

It was raining.

Why was it raining? Why can't I see anything?

"Is she okay?" I heard a deep voice say.

"Obviously not! Her knee is split open and she's unconscious you dumb ass!" A female voice shouted.

Piper. She said that.

I could feel the presence of people at my side while another one hovered over my face.

"How the hell did this happen?" Another deep voice asked but this one sounded a bit lighter then the first.

"Annabeth has a fear of storms and she was heading down the half pipe when some lighting struck the ground near her. And once the thunder sounded she panicked and fell off." I heard Piper say rapidly.

I felt someone start to lightly shake my shoulder.

"Hey, Annabeth? You ok? C'mon you've got to wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes.

When I did I was met with deep green irises.

They looked a lot like the sea. Well probably not the current sea because the current sea would be dark and vicious, there would be lightening striking dow- "Oh my gods!" I yelped and slunk backwards trying to get away from that spawn of Satan they call a thunder storm.

Green eyes followed my movements and scooted a little closer to me.

My vision was finally starting to clear and I could now get a glimpse of green eyes full self.

Besides his sea green eyes the guy looked around the same age as me. He had a mop of messy raven colored hair that was damp from the rain and was wearing a Vans t-shirt and some cargo shorts along with a dark blue hoodie.

I looked over at Piper's concerned face and saw a blue eyed guy next to her. He had short cropped blonde hair and was dressed similarly to the other guy with a t-shirt, hoodie, and cargo shorts.

"W-who, who are you?" I asked slightly panicked.

"I'm Percy and that's my friend Jason" Percy said gesturing over to the guy who was next to Piper.

"When you fell off your skate board Jason and I were just riding ours by when your friend started yelling for help."

I was about to thank Percy and his friend for rushing over to help me, but a sharp pain erupted in the back of my head making my cry out in agony.

"We should get her to a hospital." Percy said.

"We rode are boards here and so did you two and it's a long walk back to my house." Piper pointed out.

Percy sat in thought while Jason pulled out his phone.

"I'll call Leo and he can come and get us." Jason said.

"Good idea," Percy said.

Piper scooted over next to me and put an arm around me.

"It's ok. You'll be fine," my friend said trying to calm me.

Another loud clap of thunder sounded and I whimpered like a kicked puppy.

Jason got off his phone and sat down next to Piper.

"Leo will be here in 2 minutes." He said as he put his phone away.

Percy nodded his head.

"Okay good."


End file.
